Worst Nightmare
by Nekoya Chevalier
Summary: Karena dirimu adalah mimpi terburukmu, karena mimpi terburukmu adalah musuh terbesarmu, karena musuh terbesarmu adalah ketakutanmu yang paling kelam. Karena mimpi buruk itu adalah sisi kelam dirimu. First-fic


_**Worst Nightmare**_

_**Crazy, Insane, Mad**_

"Kau gila."

Dua kata. Membuatmu meraung-raung.

.

.

* * *

Mimpi Terburuk

Genre: Psychological | Slight Gore | Romance.

Rate: T semi M

Warn: Strong Language, Psychological game, if you don't have strong psych condition please stay away | OOC-amat OOC | Typo(s) jadi langganan

Cast: You (Girl), Kiyoteru Hiyama, Shion Kaito.

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Worst Nightmare © Nekoya Chevalier

* * *

.

.

Because if you look in yourself, you'll find another you. Another you that has another personality, who is that? Is that you, you can't desire, because you—

"_**Crazy."**_

—Rambutmu sudah berantakkan diserbu angin, namun kau tak peduli. Wajahmu sudah di penuhi aliran air mata, lagi, kau tak peduli. Baju yang kau kenakkan sudah lusuh, dan sekali lagi, kau tak peduli.

Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?

Berjalan di tempat gersang—bukan... tempat ini memang kering, tapi ini sebuah ruangan yang luas. Sebuah... rumah tak terurus, kau bahkan tak yakin jika rumah itu berpenghuni. Lantas... apa yang membawamu ke tempat ini?

Khhh... bahkan kau tak tahu.

Kakimu yang tak beralaskan apapun benar-benar sudah kotor oleh debu yang menghiasi lantai tempatmu berpijak kini, benar-benar tak kau pedulikan. Apa yang kau pedulikan sampai tak memperdulikkan dirimu sendiri, nona?

Ada yang membisikkan namamu, kau tahu. Tapi kau abaikan, mengapa? Karena saat kau menorehkan kepalamu ke segala penjuru arah, kau tak menemukan siapapun, atau apapun yang dapat berbisik padamu. Dan kau bersumpah, ketakutan mulai menguasaimu kini. Namun, kau menepisnya, tanpa tahu alasan mengapa kau berhenti memperdulikkan dirimu sendiri.

Demi siapapun yang hidup di dunia ini, kau mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangmu, dan kau menoleh. Tak ada apapun.

Kau berlari.

Rasa ketakutan itu sudah menguasai dirimu.

Kau menangis, berlari, tak tentu arah, seperti orang gila.

Gila ...?

Kau merasa melayang, tak memijak apapun. Kau melihat ke bawah. Basah. Kau tenggelam, pikiranmu sudah kalut. Kau tenggelam dalam cairan itu tanpa kau tahu sebabnya, kenapa?

Bukankah kau bisa berenang, nona manis? Kenapa sekarang kau malah menggapai-gapai ke atas, tanpa tahu apa yang berusaha kau gapai?

Kenapa kau terlihat seperti ...

Orang gila?

Gila ...?

Kata itu lagi. Empat huruf, dua suku kata, satu kata, tanpa kalimat.

Tapi cukup untuk membuatmu frustasi.

Kau sudah tak bisa bertahan seiring paru-parumu yang seolah menyempit, kau membuka mulutmu, membiarkan cairan yang menenggelamkanmu menyesap di lidahmu. Dan kau menyesali keputusanmu itu.

Rasanya asin, manis, pahit, entahlah. Amis, anyir, kental, dan pekat. Kau membuka matamu karena jijik akan rasa cairan itu, dan kau menemukan warna merah telak mewarnai pikiranmu. Kau menutup matamu lagi, agak perih. Siapa peduli?

Kau ingin muntah begitu sadar bahwa cairan yang menenggelamkanmu itu adalah cairan yang sama yang memenuhi tubuhmu, yang membuatmu hidup, dan tidak mati. Hidup. Kau hidup.

Cairan yang kau butuhkan tapi kau takuti. Cairan yang akan keluar dengan suka rela saat kau mengiris salah satu dari bagian tubuhmu.

Kata 'tolong' hendak kau keluarkan namun tiba-tiba seseorang menarikmu dari air itu, dan kini kau terduduk di atas karpet. Dan kau tidak basah, apa yang tadi itu ...

Halusinasi?

Tidak! Kau tidak gila! Kau bersikeras memperkuat logikamu, orang gila tak punya logika, bukan?

Kau salah.

Orang gila juga punya logika, namun logika itu terkekang dalam dunia psikis dirinya sendiri. Kau mengerti? Lalu... dengan filosofi tadi ... apa dirimu itu waras? Atau gila?

Kau melirik ke kanan kiri, dan belakang lalu kembali menoleh ke depan. Apa ini? Kenapa tempat ini terlihat sama seperti tempat awal rumah ini namun dipenuhi dengan mawar...

... hitam?

Hitam ...

Mengingatkanmu pada pria itu.

Pria itu ...

Iya, pria itu.

Pria yang membuatmu datang ke sini, pria yang membuatmu melupakan dirimu dan meletakkan fokusmu padanya, HANYA padanya.

Hem ... menarik ... lantas ... siapa dia, nona?

Belum selesai kau mengucap namanya, kau merasa ditarik ke dalam kegelapan dan itu membuatmu mengeluarkan jeritan pilu yang membuat para gagak bertebangan.

Kau terus meronta, siapapun—atau apapun—yang menarikmu begitu kuat, cepat, dan rasanya kakimu terluka karena tarikkan itu. Kau dapat merasakkan bahwa yang mencengkram kakimu dan menarikmu ini mempunyai kuku—ataupun sesuatu—yang tajam yang melukai kakimu.

Kau merasa terhempas, tak ada lagi yang mencengkram kakimu dan menarikmu.

Lenyap.

Serupa tempatmu berpijak. Rubuh! Hei, nona, sadarlah!

Kau kembali berteriak. Kau jatuh, dan kau sadar akan hal itu. Tubuhmu menghempas lantai di bawahmu, kau sadar, namun ... sekedar memberitahu, seharusnya kau merasakkan sakit, kenapa kau tak merasakannya, hei?

Apa ini hanya mimpi.

Kalau ini hanya mimpi... kenapa cengkraman tadi terasa begitu kuat dan menyakitkan?—heh... apa rasa sakit di hatimu telah membuat semua indra yang menaungi tubuhmu tak berfungsi? Apa rasa sakit di hatimu telah mengalahkan segala rasa sakit yang menghujam ragamu?

Sakit hati ...

Tapi ... kenapa kau sakit hati?

Kau berdiri, gontai, menjambak rambutmu. Merasa begitu berat namun hampa, merasa begitu kosong namun penuh. Apa dirimu menjadi gila, nona muda? Apa kau menjadi gila, heh?

Kau merasa kacau?

Mengangguk—

Kau merasa frustasi?

Lagi—

Apa alasanmu merasa kacau?

Gelengan—

Apa alasanmu merasa frustasi?

Persis—

"Karena kau gila."

Kau berteriak, memanggil-manggil nama pria itu.

Apa yang kau harapkan?

Pria itu takkan menolongmu, karena dia—

Hear your scream of desperate. Hear it, silly. Why did you smiling? Why did you laugh? What is that on your hand? Is that knife? You're going to kill someone? Why? Because you—

"_**Insane."**_

—Kau membuka matamu. Apa tadi itu mimpi? Tapi kalau itu hanya mimpi... kenapa terasa begitu nyata? Kau bangkit dari kasurmu, membuka pintu kamarmu dan berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga rumahmu.

Dress putihmu kau remas, seiringan dengan rasa hausmu. Haus... cair... mengingat mimpimu membuatmu ingin muntah. Di ruang keluargamu, nampak seluruh anggota keluargamu sedang bercengkrama dengan ria, kau tersenyum.

Ibumu melirik padamu, dan mengucapkan kata selamat malam karena ini sudah malam. Kau hendak membalasnya namun ketika kau membuka matamu, semuanya terbakar.

Jeritan.

Teriakkan.

Raungan.

Tangisan.

Semua itu menghampiri indra pendengaranmu dan berputar-putar di situ, seakan itu adalah kaset rusak. Kau menjerit kencang dan keras lalu berlari keluar rumah, mencoba menyelamatkan nyawamu.

Tapi saat kau mencoba melewati pintu rumahmu, sebuah tangan mencengkram pergelangan kakimu. Kau terlalu takut untuk menoleh dan melihat apa yang menahanmu untuk berlari menyelamatkan nyawamu.

Namun dorongan ego untuk meniliknya jauh lebih besar dari keraguan dan ketakutanmu. Tangan, tak salah lagi. Tapi kemana bagian tubuhnya yang lain?

Kau kembali menjerit, namun tangan itu menarikmu ke bawah sana, menuju ruang relung yang gelap di dasar hatimu. Kau berhenti menjerit, tak lagi merasakkan panas yang menjalar di tubumu, melainkan dingin yang membekukkan.

Kau menggigil, menatap sekeliling.

Salju.

Kau dimana?

Bagaimana bisa kau ... dari rumahmu yang terbakar, kini berada di hamparan salju?

Kau tak peduli—benarkah? Nyawamu ... kau tak peduli akan hal itu, ha?

Berani sekali dirimu, nona. Mari kita lihat konsekuensinya.

Kau ditarik ke masa lalu ... saat itu ...

"BRENGSEK!" kau menggigil mendengar suara yang begitu familier di telingamu itu. Suara kekasihmu, Kiyoteru Hiyama.

"Berikkan dia padaku, dan masalahnya selesai, Hiyama-san." Kau menoleh mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai biru gelap sedang memandang kekasihmu skeptis.

"Tidak akan pernah, Shion Kaito!" tegas Kiyoteru, kau menatap nanar apa yang dipegang pria bernama Kaito yang tengah berhadapan dengan kekasihmu.

Pisau.

Kau ingin berteriak memperingati kekasihmu, namun entah kenapa tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokanmu. Kau mencengkram ternggorokanmu, menjejakkan kaki dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu brutal.

Mereka makin dekat, dan beberapa detik cukup untuk Kaito menghabisi nyawa kekasihmu di hadapan dirimu yang terpojok di ruangan itu. Kau melihatnya, kau melihat bagaimana seorang Kaito Shion membunuh kekasihmu, Kiyoteru Hiyama.

Kau menyaksikan Kaito menghunuskan pisau ke perut Kiyoteru, kau melihat bagaimana ia mengoyak perut kekasihmu, kau melihatnya menusukkan pisau itu berkali-kali ke wajah dan dada Kiyoteru.

Kini kau berhasil mengeluarkan jeritanmu.

Kaito memandangmu stoic, tapi kau yakin ada nafsu di dalam sana.

"Kau milikku, sekarang." Ia mendekatimu, memagut dagumu agar kalian bisa saling memandang, kau menatap manik navy blue itu dengan gemetar, ada ketakutan dalam pandanganmu.

"Kau milikku." Ujarnya lagi, menekankan pada kata 'milikku' membuatmu caruk maruk, kau menggeleng frustasi saat wajahnya mendekati wajahmu. Suaramu melengking saat wajah kalian hanya tinggal beberapa centi, secara spontan mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di dekatmu dan menusukkannya ke perut pria itu.

Darah mengucur dari perut Kaito, membasahi pisau.

Mengenai tanganmu.

Kau histeris saat pria itu ambruk di depanmu, kau memegang wajahmu dengan tanganmu yang berlumuran darah. Sedetik kemudian, kau menatap dingin mayat pria itu. Mencabut pisau yang tertancap di perutnya.

Menusukkannya kembali di perut si pria yang sudah mati, kau membunuhnya.

Pembunuh.

Kau merobek perut Kaito hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang mengerikkan. Perut pria bersurai biru gelap ini menganga, kau bisa melihat semuanya. Dan kau tertawa laknat.

Namun sekejap tawamu hilang.

Tergantikkan oleh ketakutan, kau menjerit histeris.

Menyadari seluruh tubuhmu terlumuri darah, bahkan dress putihmu kini sudah berganti warna menjadi merah darah. Jelas, karena darah. Rambutmu juga sudah kotor oleh darah, kau menatap kaget dua mayat di depanmu.

Satu mayat milik kekasihmu dan satu lagi seseorang yang kau bunuh.

Dasar pembunuh.

Kau berlari, namun tak akan ada cahaya yang menunggumu di ujung sana.

Karena kau—

You're murderer, aren't you know that, stupid? Why? Are you scare? Why did you have to be scare? Isn't you're evil? Evil ... and—

"_**Mad."**_

—Kau bangun dari tidurmu, terengah-engah, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhmu. Apa yang tadi itu hanya...

Mimpi buruk ...?

Kau mendesah lega, lalu beranjak dari kasurmu, dan mematut dirimu di cermin.

Heh?

Darah.

Kau menjerit, kau dipenuhi darah, yang tadi itu bukan mimpi.

Sekonyong-konyong kau berlari ke luar kamar, tak memperdulikkan keadaanmu, kau berlari ke luar rumah. Yang kau temukkan bukanlah pemandangan lingkungan rumahmu, melainkan pemandangan hutan yang kelam dan gersang, dengan pohon-pohon kering di sana sini.

Kau terus berlari, terus berlari, bahkan walaupun sendi-sendi dalam tubuhmu berontak kau tak mau menghiraukannya. Kau takut, takut, dangan takut ... tapi ...

Apa yang sebenarnya kau takutkan, nona pembunuh?

Kau sendiri di sini. Benarkah? Apa itu yang kau takukan? Apa kau takut menghadapi fakta bahwa kau TIDAK sendiri di sini, nona?

Kalau itu yang kau takutkan, kalau begitu ketakutanmu nyata.

Namun kau menghalau logikamu, air mata terus keluar dari matamu, kaki-kakimu sudah luka karena berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, heh?

Kau kini mengingatnya, kekasihmu itu MATI karena melindungimu.

Jadi, nona, kau telah membunuh dua orang. Pencapaian yang hebat, sangat hebat untuk gadis manis dan lugu sepertimu. Kenapa kau takut? Bukankah kau bisa membunuh siapa saja mengganggumu setelah kau membunuh dua orang?

Love is war, isn't it?

"Jawab aku, apa yang kau takutkan?"

Kau menutup telingamu, frustasi.

Frustasi.

Depresi.

Kehilangan akal.

"Gila."

Kau menoleh ke belakang merasa suara tadi berasal dari belakang, namun itu merupakan langkahn yang salah.

Kepalamu terantuk sesuatu.

Dan kau jatuh.

Sakit, tapi rasa sakit di hatimu jauh lebih menguji jiwa dan ragamu. Kepalamu rasanya bekunang-kunang kau membuka matamu, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan retinamu dengan cahaya yang ada di tempatmu.

Tempat ini ...

Tempat di mana kau membunuh kedua pria itu.

Kaito Shion dan Kiyoteru Hiyama, mereka berdiri di hadapanmu.

Kau kembali menjerit histeris.

Keduanya dalam keadaan wajah yang hancur. Ulahmu.

Mereka mendekatimu, membisikkan sesuatu padamu lalu menusuk jantungmu dengan pisau yang sama yang kau gunakkan untuk membunuh Kaito.

"Aishiteru."

* * *

Epilog

* * *

Seorang gadis tengah meringkuk di ruangan serba putih, ia nampak ketakutan di ujung ruangan sana. Keringat dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya, badannya menggigil, tapi ia merasa panas.

Sementara itu, di matanya, ada dua orang yang mendekatinya. Dua orang pria, dengan surai hitam dan biru laut. Dengan wajah yang hancur, ia berteriak dan menjerit histeris, hendak lari namun rantai di kaki dan tangannya menahannya.

Kenapa tak ada yang menolongnya? Karena orang lain tak dapat melihat kedua pria itu, keduanya hanyalah halusinasi si gadis. Kenapa? Karena keduanya telah mati.

Makin dekat kedua pria itu, makin keras jeritannya, ia menggeleng-geleng brutal. Rambutnya yang berantakkan makin berantakkan. Gadis itu adalah seorang pembunuh, gadis itu adalah seorang psikopat, gadis itu seorang gadis yang malang ...

Gadis itu adalah ...

Dirimu.

"_**Are you crazy?"**_

"_**You're insane."**_

"_**Because you're mad."**_

Is it just a nightmare?

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Oh ... What ... the ... hell

#gulp saya author baru dan malah nge-post fic beginian #cough maafkan saya!

Well ... review?


End file.
